User talk:King wiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Divatox page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Log in? Did you forget to log in? An unregistered user just edited your page. Digifiend 21:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) That was just me. I forgot to login and I accidently edited my page. Sorry about that.King wiki 21:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Last names What kind of housekeeping is giving the characters last names, that haven't been revealed yet? --MrSmartyMax 23:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :But don't all the samurai rangers have the same last names as there Super Sentai counterparts? (excluding Antonio) King wiki 23:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Saban did not reveal them. One has to be left guessing, like you. --MrSmartyMax 23:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :And what is that supposed to mean? King wiki 23:35, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Do not assume that every Samurai Ranger has their surnames be the same as their counterparts. Now, cut it out! Joker-Man 23:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Woah! Chill out...And what about Jayden's last name? King wiki 23:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Only Jayden and Antonio have their confirmed last names. You also posted guesswork re:Furio's wife. Don'[t post unconfirmed information again. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC)'' ::But one time Mentor Ji said that....nevermind for now....Anyway...Will EVERYTHING be explained in Gokaiger's adaptation? King wiki 01:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Mentor said what? See, these things you have to be specific about and point to what particular episode and line. Otherwise, it wouldn't be acceptable. And no I doubt the Gokaiger adaptation will answer any lingering questions about previous seasons. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC)'' :I remember what Mentor said: "Only members of the red rangers Shiba family can make the seal permanent." from 'Test of The Leader' or thats what I've heard...So that might mean that each samurai ranger has the same last name as their sentai counterparts. And finally, even though this is a little bit off topic, I've made a list of official power rangers couples on my profile page, you could take a look if you'ld like. Super Sentai Couples coming soon. King wiki 01:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : From "Only members of the red rangers Shiba family can make the seal permanent." to "each ranger name is the same as sentai's" is too gigantic a leap. As for couples, we've dealt with it before and we don't really have a space for this. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen : Rider Wiki '' 01:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC)'' : Are you sure? King wiki 02:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : yesssssssGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 17:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : ok. King wiki 20:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Villains who were destroyed And the point of that category was what exactly? The vast majority of villains get destroyed. The ones who aren't destroyed are the notable ones. That category is redundant. I've cleared it out. Digifiend 00:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I was just trying to guide users through. King wiki 00:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thing is, the wiki does not need a bunch of categories for everything imaginable. As Digifiend says, the ones who weren't destroyed are notable because they are the exception. Nbajammer 01:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand.King wiki 02:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Married Characters How do you know that these characters are married, when they didn't even say or imply? Not even from Word of God confirmed! --MrSmartyMax 00:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) But aren't the ones who are married the most notable ones? "Udonna and Leanbow" Those two are obviously married. King wiki 00:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but noone said if Leo or Carter or Dana were. --MrSmartyMax 00:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Is that all you can say? --MrSmartyMax 00:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. But most characters, hence rangers MIGHT be married. and besides, I'm just trying to be constructive. King wiki 00:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :No, you're farming badges with needless categories and in addition you are assuming a lot of things that are false if you think rangers might or are married - if it wasn't EXPLICITLY stated, then they are not. Nbajammer 00:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :But Imma badge farmer. And they ARE if I can have a talk with Saban himself. King wiki 02:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Negative. Power Rangers does not work your way simply because you want it to. Nbajammer 07:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :There's a big difference from might to is. You need to not take such big leaps in logic to fuel fanboyism.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 01:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was taking your advice. being constructive. King wiki 02:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Not really, you're going from "maybe" to "is a fact". And stop beign a badge farmer, you're ruining your cropsGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 04:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::You DO realize that faming badges on this wiki is a BANNABLE offense, right? You have been told repeatedly not to farm badges, other people have been told not to farm badges, but you simply do not listen. Frankly, I think you ought to be perma-banned for not only repeatedly violating the rules but also for doing so deliberately. Nbajammer 07:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::He's also been life banned once before, but it was rescinded. Sayonara, King Wiki. Digifiend 08:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC)